Cold Fever
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: The tournament in Russia is finally over, but in the middle of a training session, Kai is starting to gain a fever. Will he be able to admit it to a certain neko-jin? {KaiKyu one shot} read please


_**A/N:: I own Kyu, nothing else!!**_  
  
Cold Fever  
  
The white snow slowly continued to fall from the sky, and onto the ground, covering it with a thick blanket of feathery albino. It seemed to be the perfect day to dress in anything warm, and go out and make a snow man or make a snow angel. But, for the Bladebreakers, they didn't have time for that.  
  
The slashing of Beyblades hitting each other head on continued to fill the air around the Russian house, as a battle between the two bladers, Tyson and Kai continued. Each move seemed to have such concentration and grace. But there seemed to be one thing that their friend, Kyu didn't miss. Every time the ice blader, Kai threw an attack at the dragon holder, his moves continued to get wobbly. To the silver haired neko-jin, he could swear something was keeping the Russian from concentrating completely on his blade. The weilder of Draciel was busy cheering Tyson on ins his battle.  
  
"Come on, Tyson! Hang in there!!"  
  
The storm eyes glanced at the blonde, "What do you think I'm doing!!" He looked back at the battle in front of him, "Dragoon!!"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the slate haired boy, as he continued to try and concentrate on his blade. He was contently wiping the swaet that was dripping from his forehead, drenching it.  
  
"Dranzer!! Attack!!"  
  
The deep blue blade darted forward, thought it was still wobbly. It didn't go straight completely, but it did hit it's target, causing the silver blade to go flying out of the beydish. The golden eyes of the young neko-jin narrowed, as he saw Kai wiping the sweat that was covering his head. He jumped down from the wall that he was standing on, and walked across the snow covered grass. He lifted the dragon weilding beyblade, and handed it to the navy haired boy.  
  
"Here ya go, Tyson."   
  
Tyson gave a nod, "Thanks, Kyu," He took his blade into his hand, and looked over at Kai, "That was a good battle, Kai."  
  
A shrug came from the Russian, "Yeah whatever, " He crossed his arms, though he was slighty shivering, "Let's just keep practicing, alright?"  
  
A frown crossed Kyu's lips, while Rei, one of the bladers for the Bladebreakers look over at Max.  
  
"Hey, Max, wanna go against me?"  
  
"You bet!" Max grew a kittish grin.  
  
Dizzi butted into the conversation, "Well, someone's anxious."  
  
A grin appeared on the navy haired boy's lips, "Alright, three, two, one!!"  
  
On that signal, the tiger and turtle ripped their cords out of their launchers, their two blades flying into the dish, beginning to throw one move after another at each other, looks of concentration appearing on their faces.  
  
Kyu noticed the ruby eyed teen begin to retreat into the kitchen while the battle between Max and Rei went on. While it went on outside, the neko-jin hurried into the house, and began to follow Kai into the kitchen, seeing that he hadn't noticed he had followed him.  
  
"...Kai?"  
  
With a slight jump, the slate haired boy turned, a blink coming from him, "Yes, Kyu?"  
  
"...You okay? You seemed a bit out of focus before while fighting."  
  
Kai shook his head, turning away, "Y-yes, Kyu, I'm just fine....it's just a little chilly today, that's all...." His thoughts said otherwise, _'that sure was a pathetic excuse.'  
_  
The boy's cat ears flattened, _'If it's so chilly, then why did you seem to be warm?'_ "....Kai, your getting sick, aren't you?"  
  
The Russian look at him, a frown on his face, "Me? Sick? Ha! Never, I wouldn't be sick, Kyu, what on earth are you talking about?" He placed his hand on the counter, the tips of his fingers ghostly white.  
  
A frown appeared on the neko-jin's lips, "Well, for one thing, your pale, you can't concentrate much on your beyblade and doing so, Max could beat you, your sweating, and your flushed, those would show that someone is sick." He folded his arms.  
  
"Well for one thing, I may look ill, but I'm fine Kyu, don't be such a mother hen."  
  
A glare appeared on the face of the silver haired neko-jin, making the Russian nearly regret calling me that. Without warning, Kai found him being pushed into the counter of the kitchen, his hands being pinned to his sides. His blood red eyes widened.  
  
"What the- what are you doing, Kyu!?"  
  
"Just be quiet!" The neko hissed, planting a hand on Kai's sweatforehead, feeling a frown appearing on his lips, "Ya see, Kai, you have a fever, your burning up."  
  
With a frustrated growl, the rouge eyed teen swatted Kyu's hand from it's spot, "I'm just 'fine', Kyu. I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
With that, Kai manuvered away from the concered neko-jin, and began to make his way outside so he could train some more with his beyblade. Before he could take another step, a sharp pain began to hammer into his head, causing him to feel dizzy. Darkness covered his vision, and his eyes closed beyond his control, and he collasped to the ground. The silver haired neko-jin could only frown in concern as he watched this.  
  
"You shoulda just listened to me...then that wouldn't have happened...."  
  
Kyu carefully made his way over to the limp form that was lying on the ground, and laced his arm around his shoulders, and made his way to the bedroom that him and Kai shared. He lifted the covers away, and laid the Russian onto the mattress, covering him with the blankets. Kyu then walked over to the bathroom, and took a cloth from the bottom of the sink, and damped it with cold water, and walked back out, placing it on Kai's forehead.  
  
"Now listen to me for once, and lay down... I'll make sure the others are quiet."  
  
With that, Kyu headed out of the room, making his way into the kitchen, where the others had already started their break, and were busy eating lunch. The Japanese boy looked over at the approaching koneko, but he noticed something was missing. They hadn't seen Kai since he adventured into the house.  
  
"Hey, Kyu, where's Kai?"  
  
Kyu looked over at Tyson, while he was busy making something hot for Kai to drink, "He has a fever...so I put him in bed."  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Kai sick? That's a first."  
  
"Tyson, leave Kai along, and finish eating, you have enough on your plate as it is." Rei added to the conversation, busy eating his noodles.  
  
" I never said I was insulting him or anything." He took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Max took a bite out of his sandwich, and glanced over at Kyu, "It's not too serious, is it, Kyu?"  
  
Kyu shook his head, "Nah, if he stays still for a while, he'll be better pretty soon."  
  
Rei blinked, "Kai staying put? Seems a bit difficult."  
  
Tyson decided to add to the convo this time, "With his type of way of keeping his glory and pride, that will take a miracle."  
  
"Well, that's probably how his fever got so bad in the first place, since he didn't wanna say to anyone 'Hey, I'm sick, so there's no training.' That would probably only happen in a alternate universe." Dizzi gave a sigh.  
  
The silver haired boy sighed, "Stop over exaggerating, Dizzi."  
  
"Well she does have a point, he's the type that thinks that if we miss just one minute of practice he has a cow over it." The brown haired conputer genius pointed out.  
  
Kyu searched around for a minute, before turning to Rei, "Hey, Rei, what happened to the tea?"  
  
"Oh, it's on the bottom shelf of the fridge, I must've moved it."  
  
Kyu opened the fridge, and sure enough, it was there, "Oh, thanks."  
  
Kenny seemed a bit worried. "Just be careful, Kyu, just because he's sick, doesn't mean his strength is bad."  
  
"Yeah, I know...I got that impression a while ago," He began to pour himself a cup of tea, next to a steamy cup of hot coco.  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, yet again, "I've been wondering Kyu, what's gotten you so close to Kai all of a sudden anyway?"  
  
"...." Kyu laid the container on the counter, "I told you guys a week ago...you should know."  
  
The brown haired boy gave a grin, "Well, maybe this might be your chance for Kai to open his eyes for once, hm?"  
  
"Good luck to ya, Kyu." Called the blonde.  
  
Rei glanced at Tyson, " Don't worry, we'll try and be quiet, at least I hope so."  
  
"My lips are sealed forever." The japanese boy pretended to zip his lips.  
  
Kyu sweatdropped, "Until Kai is better, not forever, otherwise you'll go crazy, Tyson." With that, he picked up his two glasses.  
  
The brown haired boy began to snicker at Kyu's comeback, only to have the dragon master glare at him slightly. After getting the two glasses, the silver haired neko-jin began to retreat from the kitchen.  
  
Well, see ya guys later."  
  
"Bye bye!" Came everyone's reply.  
  
{Back in Kai's bedroom}  
  
The door to the room opened, showing the neko-jin standing there, holding both of the glasses in his hands. He shut the door with his foot, and made his way over to the where the slate haired boy was laying down, out like a light. Kyu laid the glasses of hot coco and tea on the night stand near them, and laid a hand on Kai's shoulder, only to feel the Russian stir. A light groan escaped Kai's mouth, as his eyes began to open, trying not to blind himself, then opened them completely, getting a blurry image of Kyu.  
  
"What...what the hell...  
  
"Hey..." Kyu began softly, "Sorry to wake you, but I thought you would want something to drink."  
  
The slate haired boy began to lift himself up, "Huh? Why am I still in bed? I have to train-"  
  
Before he could finish, the neko placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, and pushed him right back down, "I don't think so, Kai, your not moving from that bed until your fever is gone."  
  
The Russian stared at him as if he had grown another head, "But Kyu-"  
  
"No buts about it, Kai, your staying here and that's that!"  
  
"...." The slate haired boy gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, fine..."  
  
Seeing that the slightly older boy had calmed down, Kyu reached out, and took the still steamy cup of hot chocolate into his hands, lightly blowing the smoky trail away from the glass, and offered it to Kai.  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
The blood eyed boy seemed to simply stare at the glass, before finally taking it into his hands, and began to drink it slowly, remembering how hot it was. Kyu seemed pretty satisfied that the Russian was drinking his hot chocolate, and began to drink his own tea. The slate haired teen lifted his lips away from his glass and looked over at Kyu.  
  
"Kyu, why exactly are you being nice to me?" Kai asked, wondering if the neko-jin wanted something from him.  
  
The golden eyed boy looked over, blinking slightly, "Does it really bother you that much that I am?"  
  
Kai stared down at his glass, as if it was interesting, "Well, it's not every day people be nice to me all of a sudden."  
  
The neko-jin could understand what he was talking about. Ever since the situation where Kai had a run in with Boris, agreed to join Biovolt for Black Dranzer, and fought against his own team, he seemed more distant from the others than normal. Kyu placed his glass on the night stand, and turned to face Kai.  
  
"Well, from what went on with the tournament and what not, you should have more people being nice to you."  
  
The phoenix blinked, and looked at Kyu, "You really think so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then, the rouge eyed boy looked away slightly, "But they'll know I wouldn't be expecting anything from me in return," He gave a sour laugh, "I'm a double crosser around here."  
  
"Hey..." The gold eyed boy laid a hand on Kai's arm, "It wasn't your fault, Kai, besides, no one thinks of you like that, so you shouldn't either."  
  
"You're right," Kai took another longing sip of his chocolate, "But I still think about it though, if there was some way I can change something that could've prevented everything and everyone from getting effected from it....I know I shouldn't be looking to the past, but I can't help but think about it." He gave off a heavy sigh, and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Anyone who's had something like this in their life would do anything to go back and change something terrible that they did, but sometimes the past isn't something you should always try to hold onto, " Kyu laid a hand on Kai's shoulder,"What matters is your back with us, and not still working with your grandfather and the Demolition Boys..." With that, he gave a small smile.   
  
The Russian looked at the neko-jin, beginning to soften some, "Yeah, even though sometimes all of you can get me to the point where I'm driven up the wall, but deep down inside, I know I'm blessed to have people who actually care...about me.."  
  
The koneko smiled, giving a laugh, "Yeah, we can do that to you sometimes, but you are right, we all do care about you, your our friend, after all." _'And...I'd be sad if you still were working for your grandfather...'  
_  
The ruby eyed boy took another sip of his hot chocolate, "You know Kyu, I've been thinking..."  
  
The kitten blinked, "About what?"  
  
"Well..." He looked into the golden orbs, "I know that all of you have given your sense of affection in different ways that seems anything but caring. But you...I have this feeling about you..."  
  
Kyu blinked, a very very light shade of pink tainting his face, "...Really?"  
  
Kai stared into Kyu's eyes with his red, "Yeah, really...and sometimes I feel like you're hiding something from me...."  
  
The blush on the neko's cheeks rise, but it was still unnoticeable, "...What makes you say that?"  
  
"Another reason why you can be concerned aout me." The slate haired boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kyu began to glance around the room, trying to figured out what he was going to say, since he wanted to tell Kai that he loved him, and that he would stay with him the rest of their lives if he could. But instead, he mind went blank on him.  
  
"Well...I'm not good with words at times like this..."  
  
"Why say it...when you can show it?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Before anything else could happen, the neko-jin lightly took the cup of hot chocolate from Kai's hands, and laid it on the night stand. He lifted his legs onto the bed, and crawled over to where the slate haired boy was lying down, staring into the hypnotizing red eyes with his gold. Kai though, seemed unfazed, even as he stared at Kyu.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
A pout appeared on the neko's face, _'How rude...'_  
  
The silver haired neko laid his hands gently on Kai's shoulders, since he was still sick, and bent down, planting his lips right over Kai's. A smile appeared on the phoenix's face while in the middle of the kiss, and pressed against the kitten's lips, slipping back into laying down. Kyu lightly brought his lips away from his crush's, giving them both a chance to breathe.  
  
"I love you, Kai..."  
  
Kai found himself smiling lightly, "I know you do, so I'll tell you I love you too, Kyu."  
  
With that being said, he planted his lips over Kyu's gently again. In response, the silver haired boy pressed against the Russian's soft lips, a look of happiness crossing his face, as he began to play with his light blue bangs. The snow outside seemed to slightly melt in Kai's heart, as the warm love began to fill their hearts.  
  
**The End!!  
  
A/N:: Yay!!! I finally finished it!  
  
Kyu:: Hurray!! Took you forever.  
  
Kara:: Oh shush, you. R/R please.**


End file.
